


Surprised

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [11]
Category: Empire Records (1995), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Crossover, M/M, Plague, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe sees something he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

Joe found himself watching Lucas whenever he was sure he wasn't looking. He knew he'd hurt Lucas' feelings by making that stupid joke about Lucas being the 'woman' in the relationship. Not that they had a relationship or were likely to, but still, he couldn't take his eyes off him. Lucas wasn't helping matters by stripping down to a pair of barely there shorts and nothing else as he worked on one of the houses. Joe resolutely focussed back on his work and not Lucas. He was making a bed for one of the houses. Some of the survivors still had to share and so they had decided Joe should concentrate on his furniture making, with Gibbs' help when the others could spare him.

He ran the plane over the material again and again, letting his mind wander as his hands kept busy with the repetitive task. Unfortunately, his thoughts inevitably wandered back to Lucas and his suggestion that they have sex. Joe shivered slightly. He'd never even thought about having sex with another man, and not only because it would have meant the end of his career. Lucas was right in one sense - unless he wanted a meaningful relationship with his right hand, he would have to consider the idea - and he knew his reaction had been petty and mean. He sighed; he was going to have to find Lucas and apologise at some point. He liked the kid; he didn't mean to lash out at him, but he'd never had a man make a pass at him before and he'd freaked out, not that that was any excuse.

He yelled and dropped the plane as he cut his hand in his total distraction. "God dammit, that hurts," he cursed, watching as blood dripped from the side of his hand onto the grass. Pulling his shirt off, he wrapped it around the wound and went to look for Ducky.

He figured the doctor would be in the lab inside the underground part of the base and so he headed down there. Pushing the door open, he stopped dead in shock. Sean had his arms around Ducky and the two men were kissing. Joe was shocked. He had no idea that they were together. He'd had some suspicions about Ducky being gay but not Sean.

"I um," he squeaked. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Dr Mallard. I need some help." He looked away from the two men. "I didn't mean to interrupt."


End file.
